


One-Shots For Those Who Are Struggling (REQUESTS OPEN)

by Sparklypuppy05



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklypuppy05/pseuds/Sparklypuppy05
Summary: Details found inside.





	1. Information

First things first, hi!

Now. This is a collection of one-shots written for people who are struggling. If you're fighting against mental illness, abuse, or anything else, then I know just how tired you can get. Personally, I've fallen into a fandom millions of times for help when I've been struggling. So, if you're a Whovian and you are struggling with anything at all - school, family life, mental illness, suicidal thoughts, _anything_ \- and need a hand from your favourite characters, I'll write you something. :)

I haven't watched certain seasons, the 11th Doctor in particular, so there might be a few requests I can't take. However, please feel free to request, and I'll reply and tell you whether or not I can write it.

I hope that everybody reading this has a great day. :)


	2. Being Bi (13 & Yasmin (Platonic))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This request comes from "A friend":
> 
> "Hey I think this is a super cool idea! I'm not really struggling with mental illness so if you have other requests from people with bigger struggles than me, write those! That being said, would you be interested in writing a fic where some companion is queer and nervously comes out to the doctor, who is kind and accepting and reassuring about it? I would especially love this between yasmin and 13, but it sounds like you haven't seen much of them, so any of the doctors (from the revival to now) would be great! ~sincerely, a closeted bi living in the conservative south ❤"

"Are you okay, Yaz?" The Doctor suddenly asked, snapping Yasmin out of her thoughts. She suddenly realised that she had been staring off into space, thinking about the main subject of her life for the past, say, six months. It was big, and it was scary, and she was currently hiding it from the Doctor. And Ryan. And Graham.

Lovely.

Yaz had figured out that she was bisexual whilst on a forest planet inhabited by a form of nature-magic humanoid people. The race living on the planet accepted all sexualities freely, and whilst she was there, she had realised that maybe she wasn't as straight as she thought. After a little more research, Yaz had decided, once and for all, that she was bi.

This, unfortunately, brought up the problem of telling Ryan, Graham, and the Doctor - the Doctor especially. Ryan and Graham were from Earth, so they at least knew that anything other than straight existed. The Doctor, on the other hand, was a full-on alien. But, Ryan and Graham had just been dropped back on Earth for a bit, so she and the Doctor had some time alone together. So...

"Yaz?" The Doctor asked again, snapping her fingers somewhere in front of her face. Great, she'd zoned out again.

"Doctor..." Yasmin said slowly, turning to face the Doctor. "Do you know what bisexuality is?" The Doctor screwed up her face a little bit, as if she was offended by the implication that she might not know, before replying.

"Of course I do!" She huffed. "I know all sexualities, Yaz. Bisexuality is where you humans like both men and women. It's simple."

"Well, um..." Yasmin started nervously. This was not a good idea. Oh God, would the Doctor end up dumping her on Earth and travelling with just Ryan and Graham? Would she be disgusted? "I'm bisexual!" The words just sort of... Flew out, and Yaz immediately pressed one hand to her mouth in horror. She immediately started babbling near-nonsense - something about begging for mercy, when the Doctor suddenly pulled Yaz into a tight hug.

"It's okay," The Doctor said soothingly as Yasmin started to hug back. "It's okay. I'm so, so happy that you trust me enough to tell me that. It's okay that you're bi, Yaz, and you should be proud of it."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably just a few minutes. Standing there, hugging tightly, the Doctor rambling on about how proud Yaz should be of herself and of her sexuality. In general, she was just so happy and supportive and kind, and it was so much of a relief that Yaz could cry right there and then.

Her best friend didn't hate her.

Yes, the Doctor was her best friend.

She slowly pulled away from the hug, grinning at the Doctor.

"Thank you so much for supporting me," She said quietly, before throwing herself into another hug, the Doctor pulling her in tightly.

"It's okay, Yaz," The Doctor replied. "I'm so, so, so proud of you."

A few minutes later, under her breath, Yasmin heard the Doctor mumble something that she couldn't believe.

"Ten thousand points for Yasmin Khan," The Doctor said under her breath, "For taking care of herself and her mental health. Oh, and for being proud of being bi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! First one-shot! I hope that that wasn't too shoddy, LOL. :P
> 
> I'm still accepting requests! :D


	3. It's Going To Be Okay (11th Doctor/Companions & Reader (Platonic))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be okay.

Quiet.

The TARDIS console room was completely quiet as you stood alone at the controls, letting the ship settle and float. This was it, you supposed. For the last six months, you had been carefully watching the Doctor fly the TARDIS, memorising each and every control and movement, eventually learning how to fly the TARDIS both safely, smoothly, and quietly.

You had decided to end it all. You were depressed, and had recently become suicidal. The wonders that you had seen and the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and sometimes River's friendship had helped... But not enough. You appreciated everything that they'd done for you, but it was impossible to not resist the call anymore. You were going to commit suicide.

So, whilst your four companions slept, you had quietly crept into the console room, and flown the TARDIS into just the right position. You were just beyond the event horizon of a black hole. Your friends would be safe, but as soon as you stepped outside, you would be sucked in. 

The perfect, painless death.

None of them would ever know.

You slowly approached the doors, taking hold of one of the handles. You took a deep breath, preparing yourself, and pulled the doors open. Well, you tried. No matter how hard you tugged, you simply couldn't get the TARDIS doors to open. A voice echoed from behind you.

"Do you honestly think that you'd get away with jumping into a black hole unnoticed?" You spun around to see the Doctor standing on the other side of the room. Amy stood just behind him, Rory and River slightly behind and to the side. "The TARDIS knew what you were planning. She alerted me. Those doors are locked - they aren't moving, not for anybody."

"Just let me go," You replied numbly, turning away. "Just let me die."

"No," Amy chimed in. "Definitely not. I don't know what's brought this on - none of us do, actually - but I know one thing for sure, and that is that nobody is dying today, and especially not you."

You sniffed quietly, bringing your chin to your chest. You could feel your eyes begin to well up with tears, and your throat becoming choked up. You heard a quiet set of footsteps behind you, before a second hand took your own, gently guiding you away from the doors. You felt yourself being pulled into a tight hug, and you ignored sense, hugging back. You felt somebody else hug you, and another, and another...

You finally gave in, sobbing loudly. You felt somebody start stroking your hair, making quiet shushing noises. You squeezed your eyes shut tightly, gasping and choking semi-pitifully.

When you finally pulled away, your eyes were still wet. Rory took a step forwards.

"You're gonna be okay, y'know," He said. "You know, I'm technically a nurse. I could find a way to get you medicine if you needed it. And I'm always there for you."

"And me!" Amy said immediately.

"And me," The Doctor said with a small smile.

"And me," River finished.

You paused, before nodding.

"Thank you so much, all of you," You choked out, finally managing a small smile.

The five of you retreated back into the TARDIS, your friends making sure that you were safely in your room. Before you shut the door, River suddenly put one hand on your shoulder.

"You know how I normally feel about this sort of thing," She said quietly, not breaking eye contact. "But I'll tell you this one thing. _It's going to be okay._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I had.


	4. Skinny (9th Doctor + Companions & You (Platonic))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try to be skinny.

It had started in high school, when you were 16. You had been mocked and heckled by your classmates, teased for your large portion sizes, sometimes openly struck hard whilst wandering the halls. So, you had sworn off fatty foods, started exercising relentlessly, denied yourself sugar and meat and dairy. You promised yourself you would be skinny.

It escalated when you were 19, when you were denied a job. You were convinced it was because of your weight, so you continued, slowly slipping into becoming underweight. When you looked at yourself, you saw a beast, and when you looked at others, you saw flowers. You didn't eat anything that wasn't an unflavoured plant of some sort. You didn't believe that you were skinny.

By the time you met the Doctor and his friends, you were practically a bag of bones. Your atoms were skin stretched over barely moist bones in a skeletal manner, less muscle than was needed to make you seem no longer gaunt and cadaverous. Your vision still filled with flowers whenever you saw the semi-emaciated models you so desired to be, but you had to swallow down tears whenever you saw your own brittle, undernourished body. You still didn't feel skinny.

It took vomiting before they acted. Rose discovered you dry heaving into the toilet one day after you had been friends for weeks of travel. She had called the Doctor and Jack, and the three of them had helped you salvage the situation - cleaning your face and hair, helping you to your feet and back to bed, staying by your side until you fell asleep. It was the first thing anybody had done for you since you started your quest to be skinny.

Together, they had helped you swim instead of sink into the sea of tears and bones, of stretched skin and visible ribs. Rose would bring you food three, four, sometimes five times a day - only small portions - and watched you eat, guarding you carefully. The Doctor would put everything into perspective, showing you your measured weight against healthy ones, taking you into modelling agencies to show you how the impossibly thin models were just that - impossible. Jack would cheer you on, captivating you with jokes and stories. Eventually, you would go to him when you felt like purging, and he would hug you tight, telling you exactly how bad it was to be skinny.

Eventually, you began to put on more weight. You had panicked at first, but then you calmed, and started seeing faded loves once more. Rose still brought you food, but at some point, it had morphed into pasta and sandwiches rather than plain mashed potatoes and boiled green beans. The Doctor would occasionally pass you a photo of how you looked that day, and you learned to put value on skill rather than appearance. Jack's silent cheers only became louder, and he sometimes joked about getting you a star chart like little kids had for good behaviour. You didn't care that you were no longer skinny.

A year on exactly, you were a perfect, normal weight. Rose no longer needed to bring you food, as you ate three or four times a day of your own initiative. The Doctor didn't have to take you on trips to the CGI and tech facilities of Playboy magazine or fashion catalogues. Jack no longer had to love on you constantly - not that he stopped, of course.

You finally understood. You no longer wanted to be skinny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting requests.


End file.
